tdiwritersnuzlockefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode One: A Fantastical Journey
Trey was no ordinary boy. For one thing, he was abnormally clever and witty. But he also had a rare gift. He could speak to Pokemon. One day, he woke up. As far as he knew, it would be a regular day. He got out of bed, got dressed, and went downstairs. "Hi, Trey." said his mother. "Your Pokegear is back from the shop." "Coolio." said Trey as he took his Pokegear. "Do you know how to use the phone?" asked his mother. "Yes." said Trey. "Don't you just turn it on-" "I said I knew how to use it!" said an irate Trey. "Fine. Jeez." said his mother. "Oh yeah. Professor Elm said he wanted to see you." "When did you see Professor Elm?" Trey asked. "On our date last night." said Trey's mother. "Isn't he married?" asked Trey. Trey's mother frowned. "I didn't know that." Trey grabbed a Poptart, and headed out the door."'Okay. I'm off." "Don't forget to bring a towel." said Trey's mother. Trey walked over to Professor Elm's lab, which happened to be next door. "Hey Stacy." He said to Professor Elm's assistant. Stacy giggled. "Hi, Treyyyyyyyyyy." Professor Elm walked in from the other room. "Oh, hello Trey. Come into my office." Trey followed Elm into his office. He noticed three Pokeballs on Elm's desk. "I want you to take one of these Pokemon. You have a rare gift, and you have to put it to good use." "Awesome! Can I see who you have there?" asked an excited Trey. "Go right ahead!" Trey took the first Pokeball from Elm's desk, and released the Pokemon within. It was a Cyndaquil! "Wow. I hear these things are great!" He picked up the Cyndaquil. "Hey little guy, How are you doing." The Cyndaquil merely drooled and burped. Trey turned to Elm. "He doesn't seem very smart. I don't want him." Elm looked surprised. "Really? Pretty much everyone chooses Cyndaquil." Trey gets the Cyndaquil back into it's Pokeball, picks up the next one, and releases a Chikorita. "I am Chikorita!" yelled the little Pokemon. "Fear me! I will destroy-" Trey puts it back in it's Pokeball. "Lame." he said. He picks up the last one, and releases a Totodile. "Mm hmm. Seems cool." said Trey. "You bet I'm cool, bro!" says the little Pokemon. "I want him." said Trey pointing to the Totodile. "Excellent choice!" said Elm. "This'll be awesome! We're gonna be like, best bros!" said the Totodile. "Y'know, I'm gonna call you Bro." said Trey. "Bro! That's like the best name ever, bro!" said the Totodile. "Let's go Bro!" said Trey as he started walking out the door. "Wait!" said Elm. "In return for this Pokemon, I need you to do me a favor." "So that's the only reason you wanted to give me a Pokemon." said Trey sadly. "I need you to go to my friend Mr. Pokemon's house. He called me and said he found something interesting." said Elm. "Fine. Where does this dude live?" asked Trey. "Just past Cherrygrove City." said Elm. "Good luck, Trey." Trey and Bro walked out together. "This is gonna be so awesome!" said Bro excitedly. "Yeah." said Trey, who noticed a boy looking into the window of Elm's lab. "Hey, dude! Bein' a peepin' Tom isn't cool!" said Trey with a chuckle. "Go away!" said the boy. Trey frowned. "Don't worry." said Bro. "He's just upset because he has girl hair." The both giggle at this. The boy, outraged, runs at the two. "Bro!" said Trey quickly. "Use... an attack of some kind!" Bro tackles the boy. "It's super effective." Bro says as the boy falls. And so Trey and Bro set off on their journey. Retrieved from "http://treysnuzlocke.wikia.com/wiki/Episode_1:_A_Fantastical_Journey_Begins"